1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil drain valve, and, particularly, to an oil drain valve with simplified structure and convenient operation with easy assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the lubrication oil in an engine of a car or a motorcycle has to be renewed after using a period of time to reduce the engine being worn out and maintaining a smooth running. Currently, the drain hole at bottom of the engine is blocked by way of a screw with a washer, and it is required to disengage the screw and the washer before the oil in the engine being drained away. A new washer and the original screw has to be fastened to the drain hole before the new oil can be filled in. It is known that it is very possible for the screw to become loosening in case of the engagement and the disengagement of the screw being conducted several times and it may result in a phenomenon of oil leakage unless the screw is replaced a new one. Hence, the conventional way to plug the drain hole get involved in the defects such as being necessary to use the tool, taking time to be operated, being required to replace the washer all the time, and being easy to occur the oil leakage.
An object of the present invention is to provide an oil drain valve, which can be mounted by oneself without the assistance of any tool and the operation of oil drain can be performed easily with time saving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an oil drain valve, which does not need the washer so that no job required for replacing the washer in case of oil drain.
A Further object of the present invention is to provide an oil drain valve, with which parts thereof are not necessary to be detached during oil drain so that no part thereof will be damaged easily.